1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus that captures an image of a subject to generate electronic image data, an image capturing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image capturing apparatuses that capture an image of a subject to generate electronic image data, there is well known a technology in which, using an image shooting lens having a lens movement function or a mount adapter, an optical axis of the image shooting lens is tilted relative to an image sensor, which allows image shooting to be performed while a depth of field of the subject is adjusted (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-194700).